When a beautiful woman sings
by sunshinelibrarian
Summary: A night out. John&Joss. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**When a beautiful woman sings**

A/N: This is my first POI fanfic. I love this show but I'm not the one that reads up on the actors. But today I read that Taraji is a singer and I kind of needed to write a bit! I don't own anything!

John Reese was a man that cared deeply about people when he got to know them. This was why he tried hard to stay out of peoples business because he for the first was a killer and there was nothing going back from that. And secondly because people tend to die or go missing when he knew them. He guessed that was just a punishment for the first one.

He thought often back to his childhood that has been normal. He was the youngest and had big sister and two parents. His mother had been mental ill. But in the end this wasn't the worst thing in the world. He had a great father. He knew that many didn't have any great parents.

These thoughts wandered as he walked the streets of New York, it was Saturday and there was no new number so he was tailing Joss that was out with some girlfriends. He cared deeply for her, in some ways he knew he was failing in love with her. Something he hasn't been since Jessica. He was a bit scared of this feeling because he didn't want to be turned down and there was no real possibility that this good, beautiful and very honorable woman would like someone like him. And the was the point that he cared enough about her that he would never want to hurt her any more than knowing him already had.

Joss was happy, she had the night off. She was out with three of her best friends: Kate, Alice and Julia and they were now walking from a bar were they had a few drinks to a place closer to her home that had a karaoke night. The girls had talked about it all night that they miss her singing, she loved singing but it reminded her so much of her late husband that she didn't do it often but tonight felt like a perfect night to try it again.

As they walked in she could have sworn she saw John at the end of the corner but she guessed she had just imagined it because the next time she looked there was just lots of drunken girls walking towards the club.

He has almost been seen, he was sure of it. He had walked minding his own business and she had almost seen him outside the karaoke bar the girls now were walking in to. This was strange he thought, he hadn't seen Joss as the karaoke kind of girl. But it made him curious so he walked into the bar and stood in the back. He could see Joss and the other girls at a table in the middle and what looked like she was signing up to sing.

Joss starting to be nervous as the people sang, most of them was actually pretty good not the normal crazy drunk version of "My heart will go on".

John was actually enjoying this; there were many good singers that sang songs that reminded him of his childhood and other good times. He expectably loved the girl that sang "You shook me all night long" that was real fun to see a girl singing AC/DC.

As her name was called she walked up to the stage, wishing she was more drunk because the alcohol level in her blood was too low to count right now. Choosing her favorite song "Someone like you" with Adele she stepped up to the scene. This song has strangely started to remind her more of John than her late husband something that made her a bit guilty. She was falling in love with a killer and a man than no dub had any interest in her what so ever.

As she started to sing she could see him in the back of the crowed and looking at her with those crazy beautiful blue eyes. John was sure he hasn't heard anything this beautiful in his life. She could really sing, and she was so beautiful there she stood he could not stop looking at her.

As the song went on she found herself singing every word to him and at the end she could hear the applause for what felt like a million miles away. Because at that moment there was just her and him in the crowed, she wonders if he felt the same as she did. But pulling her eyes away from him and walking of stage she realized that was just crazy. He had loved Jessica and he properly would always love her.

As she sat down at the table the girls told her that she did a good performance as she heard a low sexy voice beside her "You never told me you could sing", of course he had to come and speak to her when she was with the girls.

"Well John, you never asked." She said back the old banter back.

As the girls had got a sign they said "Well, Kate need to get back to her kids her mother just called and guess we others has to get going. Looks like you have company." As they went they all winked at her.

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked John as they were the only one at the table.

"Well, I was taking a walk when I saw you and you didn't seem all sober so I guess I wanted to have an eye on you. You know many bad men and people like that out in New York this time of night" he said, and it was half true.

"Oh, I think I can handle me around men." She said and found herself flirt with him.

As she said that it was an announcement that the karaoke was now over and that the dance floor was open for rest of the night.

"Well guess that is my signal; would you like to dance with me Detective?" he said taking her hand.

She didn't really know what she should say so in a moment she had her arms around his neck and they were swaying to a low jazz tune. She could feel her heart beating as she closed her eyes. It felt like she was in paradise.

As the song change she asked him if they could step out, she didn't really want to ruin the night but she had to work first thing in the morning.

As they walked to her door they stood there looking at each other.

"So I had an amazing night, we should do this again maybe alone?!" she said hopeful.

He had to just do it he said to himself as he was leaning in a kissed her softly on the mouth.

"I would love that" and he walked away...


	2. Chapter 2

When a beautiful woman sings: Chapter 2

A/N: Guess I'm going to write a chapter more on this story and maybe more. Thank you for the reviews! I should properly have said it in the last chapter but I'm sorry for any English error, as it is my second languages it will maybe be some misspelled words and bad grammar but I hope you can overlook that! Thank you! As for that I hope you all are doing great!

When a beautiful woman sings

Joss Carter was sitting at her desk, it has now been about two weeks since her girl's night out and her kiss with John and she hasn't heard from him or from Finch. And she knew very well that they had talked to Fusco as she was currently covering his ass at the station. She was actually pissed off, what kind of a man kisses a woman and says he wants to hang out and don't call or do anything for two weeks? Maybe he was a coward she thought but the fact he risked his life every day for people he didn't knew was not cowardly. Maybe he just didn't like her that much.

John Reese had the night of and he was thinking about Joss. Maybe he should go to see her tonight, maybe tonight was the night. He was walking out of the library where Finch "lived" and he knew Joss was still at the station since he had seen her on their camera.

Maybe he should by some wine and surprise her at her house. They could eat and maybe watch a movie. Deciding to do that he waited outside her house until 10 minutes after she came home and getting a bit nervous now he knocked on the door.

Joss had just grabbed a bottle of water and was placed in her chair, knowing it gonna be a quiet night seeing as Taylor had baseball practice and should watch the Hobbit with some of his friends. And then she heard the knock on her door.

And there he stood sexy as hell at the door. She felt the anger she had for him go away but a part of her really didn't want him to get away with it just like that.

"So? You finally got up your nerve after two weeks of silence, nice! "

"I'm sorry. It has been crazy. But I brought wine, maybe we could have dinner." He realized it was best to lay low until her rage was over.

"So now you think I should feed you too? You are such an ass." She said and he could see the fire in her eyes, for some crazy reason this turned him on.

"I meant take out and watch movie, I am paying. So can I come in or not" he said with a smile, his eyes looking her up and down.

She felt she was blushing and a hitch in her breath as he winked at her.

"Okay. What do you want to eat? I was thinking Indian, would that be alright?" she said

"Yes." He sat down as he felt at home. He was really a jackass, but damn so sexy and so kind. She was lost, she knew it.

They had eaten their dinner and were now watching "Captain America".

"Okay, so the reason boys like this movie I think is because we think it's cool. But you woman are it just because you think he is hot?" John had to ask as Steve came out of the machine as this super human.

"Well, it is a cool movie but yes, I think it is mostly because he is sexy yes. You should know something about it." She said without even thinking.

"You think I'm sexy huh?" he whispered in her ear and kissed her down her neck.

In just a second she was sitting in his lap kissing him feeling as he hardening against her. Moaning softly she begin to unbutton his shirt. And in that moment she heard the key in the lock.

"Mom, I'm home!"

Flustered she sat down beside John as Taylor came in.

TBC


End file.
